The 180 Trio
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: One-Shot. Three bounty hunters are after the 180 Trio. Vash, Knives, Livio. After Trigun Maximum. Sort of AU-ish. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Trigun or Trigun Maximum, Yasuhiro Nightow does.

This is supposed to be a one-shot but I'll continue if you want me to, Livio is in this because in my opinion there are too few Livio fics and he is the coolest/ hottest Trigun character.

**The 180 Trio**

The two stepped out of the bar and met up with the third as they walked to the bounty office.

The first of the group looked like a laid back sort of man; he had light brown hair and blue-gray eyes. He had a friendly face and he almost always had a confidant grin on his face. His clothes were common and didn't stand out to much, a brown duster and black pants and boots as well as a loose white shirt, there was a gun on his back and a dagger strapped to his hip.

The second person was also a man, but he looked more serious. He was tall and his muscles were all bulging. He had short black hair and very dark brown eyes, he had a strong jaw and his lips where set in a serious line, there was also a small scar going across his lips on the right. He wore a dusty white muscle shirt and brown pants and boots, there were two identical pistols hanging from his hips.

The third was a girl with brown hair and blond highlights; she had murky blue eyes and a large innocent smile on her lips. She wore large boots and a pair of brown knee-length pants as well as a sleeveless yellow shirt, she had two pouches of throwing knives strapped to her leg as well as a pistol at her side.

They had appeared out of the wreckage of one of the SEEDS ships about three years ago after they had finally defrosted and had built up a reputation as some of the best bounty hunters on Gunsmoke. They lived in relative isolation from the rest of the inhabitants, usually only making it to town to cash in, or to look for new bounties.

They entered the bounty office, where they met the owner and sheriff of the town. Riza, the girl, greeted him happily while Gin, the one with the coat, gave him a small wave and Kurt only gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"What good bounties do you have for us, Sheriff?" Gin asked.

"You've taken care of everything in the area," the Sheriff answered.

"What's this then?" Riza asked, peering at a bounty pinned in the corner of the board.

"Oh, that's nothing, it's hardly worth looking at, the bounty's next to nothing." The Sheriff said nervously trying to cover up the piece of paper.

"That's okay, we need the money right?" Gin asked Kurt, who nodded, "So, who is it?"

The Sheriff gave a resonated sign. "That's 'The 180 Trio'." He told them.

"I've never heard of them." Riza said, "Their probably very small time if their only worth 180."

"Well not ex..." The Sheriff was cut off by Gin.

"Yeah, we should be able to take them down, no sweat." Gin said confidently.

"I don..." But he was cut off once again.

"Let's go." Kurt said in a deep voice.

They were just about to leave when the Sheriff said in a loud voice:

"Their not worth 180!"

"What?" Gin asked, "How much are they worth then?"

"All of them together are worth 180 billion double dollars." The Sheriff said.

"WHAT!?" Riza, Gin and Kurt exclaimed.

"How dangerous are they?!" Gin asked surprised, "I've never heard of anyone worth that much, what happened?"

"Hardly anyone goes after that bounty anymore," The Sheriff answered, "'The Trio' consists of themost destructive people on the whole planet. All three of them have been declared localized disasters, but the bounty still stands."

"What did they do that was so horrible?" Riza asked.

"About 30 years before you arrived, Vash the Stampede destroyed the city of July and left no survivors." The Sheriff told them and Riza covered her mouth, "He's also destroyed the city of August a few years ago and people believe it's him that put the crater on the fifth moon. Other than that he's destroyed more towns than anyone can count, but strangely enough, no one ever dies."

"What about the other two?" Gin asked curiously.

"Vash' twin brother, Millions Knives, is also part of the Trio, he tried to destroy all humanity on Gunsmoke about four years back, but someone stopped him and he disappeared for a while, he has also destroyed dozens of towns and he has murdered countless people, though nowadays he never kills anyone." The Sheriff informed them, "There isn't much known about the last member, his name is Livio the Doublefang. He has also killed a lot of people and destroyed towns, he's a trained assassin and always carries three crosses with him, a huge one and two smaller ones. No one knows the purpose of the crosses, but he has been seen hitting people over the head with the large cross."

"We'll go after them!" Gin and Riza exclaimed loudly.

"What do you say Kurt?" Riza asked.

"Let's go." He said and was half way through the door when the Sheriff's voice stopped him.

"Just follow the wrecked towns and you should find them."

Kurt nodded once and left after his friends.

* * *

They left on the Sandsteamer that afternoon, though they had just barely caught it.It was that afternoon that they remembered that they had no idea what the trio looked like.

When Gin was sitting in the dining room the next morning, he found they had some weird passengers on the steamer, at the table next to him sat a man in a red duster drooling as he looked at another passenger's plate of doughnuts.

The man had long spiky hair and blue-green eyes; he looked like a guy that Gin would get along with. Across from Spiky sat a man with silvery hair and the strangest amber eyes. The strangest thing about him though was the lightning like tattoos over his left eye and the metal dome over his ear.

"You can't have doughnuts for breakfast." The one with the tattoos told Spiky.

"Why not?" Spiky asked in a whiny voice.

"It's not good for you and if you have some, you'll want more and then you'll be hyper the rest of the day."

And so he watched as both of them ate their food and was joined by another man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

They arrived in the town that looked relatively normal; they had proceeded in getting supplies and had checked into a hotel that night. Nothing interesting had happened and they went to be as they usually did.

But when they had woken up the following morning they had found that the entire town around them had been reduced to ruins. They had heard nothing and neither had the rest of the town; it was then that the three knew they were on the right tracks.

They had hired Thomases that morning and had left in a hurry, they only stopped to rest. They reached the next town that evening, the entire town was still standing, but it was empty, you could hear a pin drop. They stayed the night in the hotel and woke up the next morning with the town intact and the town inhabited.

"Where were you yesterday?" Riza asked the woman who worked at the front desk.

"We heard the Trio was headed this way and decided it best if we left town," she answered, "we were so happy when we returned this morning and nothing was destroyed."

They stayed in town that day and the next, afraid that if they left the Trio would arrive, and they figured that if the Trio traveled on foot and them on Thomas that they would be a while ahead. They took the time to do enquiries on the mysterious Trio. By noon they had a good idea how they looked and Gin was horrified that the Trio were the weird people he had seen on the Sandsteamer.

Those people didn't seem dangerous, but they didn't seem like they couldn't take care of themselves either, he would just have to wait and see.

Three spots could be seen on the horizon and the town was quiet, for everyone had left again. As the spots came nearer they could make out one of the spots was red, while the other seemed black and yet another white.

They moved slowly and was blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked within the town. But the group within the town knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight and stood ready for an attack.

Finally they entered the town and came to a stop before Kurt, Riza and Gin.

"Would you mind letting through?" Vash asked politely holding his duffle bag.

"Where here to collect you bounty." Kurt said.

As one the Trio sighed and rolled their eyes.

"When will you learn, that it's only because of you that the towns get destroyed." Knives said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean it's our fault?" Gin said indignantly.

"You're the one that always wants our bounty and then you attack us when we're doing nothing wrong." Livio replied.

"Whatever, we're taking you're bounty." Riza said and took out her pistol, which triggered the same action in her teammates.

* * *

So what do you think?

If you want me to I'll continue with it, but it's meant to be a one-shot.

-_LOATIA_


End file.
